The Next Great Adventure
by ma petite lili
Summary: They were the Golden Trio and they had been on many adventures together. So why would death be any difference. They'll explore this new world together even if they have to find each other first.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclamer:** I don't own Magi or Harry Potter along with their characters.

* * *

It was over.

The war against the Dark Lord Voldemort was finally over.

But it was not worth the price.

Nothing was worth all the deaths that had come about as a result on both sides. Their bodies cold and silent where they lay in their place of death in the once magnificent castle known as Hogwarts a school and second home to many young wizards and witches. Among them the bodies of three teenagers that were known as the Golden Trio in life lay broken and lifeless.

The only female of the group called the brightest witch of her age had been the first to go. Hermione had used all her knowledge to deal considerable damage to her enemies, never showing mercy for the ones that had tortured her for her background of being a muggleborn and for daring to hurt the people she had come to love as her family in this world she had entered at the age of eleven. She had fallen trying to block a blasting spell that would have had collapsed a section of the roof and crush some of the DA students. She might of not been the main teacher in the club but she had helped create it and felt responsible for the club members, so like her Head of House she would not allow harm to come to Her students.

Ron seeing that girl he had finally admitted to loving fall was the next to die. The boy who had always been lazy showed exactly why he was the undefeated chess champion of Hogwarts and had been nicknamed the King as he flew into the rage he had been known to have, but unlike when he was a child this rage was not hot and burning but cold and calculating. He cut down the one responsible for his beloved death and all his opponents like he would cut down pieces on a chess board. He died when the Death Eaters ganged up on him in desperation to stop his destructive rage.

And Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one the entire Wizarding World called their Savior fell in his duel with the Dark Lord taking the cutting spell aimed at his throat even as he ended the Dark Lord with his final spell before he was killed. And if people remembered that one of Harry's best spells was a shielding spell they didn't say anything, for the Savior was reunited with his chosen brother and sister in death.

The Trio were happy indeed to be reunited in death but they hadn't expected the afterlife to look like King's Cross Station nor to be met with Death himself. The concept of him looking like the grim reaper was not at all true, he was more of a shadow impression then anything.

"So let me get this straight, because Harry has held all three Deadly Hallows he is the Master of Death and do to that you cannot allow him to pass on to Heaven with Ron and me. So your solution is to put him in the reincarnation cycle while we pass on," stated an unhappy Hermione. Once she would have argued that all this was impossible, but being friends with Harry Potter had taught her to keep an open mind.

"Yes pretty much," was the dry reply from Death.

"There is no way that I am leaving my friends, no my family behind," said Harry outraged.

"Yeah mate were family and we don't leave each other behind. Beside can't we share the Hallows? I mean there are three of them and three of us," questioned Ron holding Hermione in his arms as he had since they were reunited.

"Ron that's brilliant. There is nothing that states that three needs to be one Master of Death or that Harry can't share the responsibility," exclaimed an excided Hermione after kissing Ron for his idea.

"It is possible, but if you do this then you will not be reincarnated with your memories intact. You will have to find each other in order to remember. Will you take this risk?" the being known as Death asked.

With only a glance at each other the trio nodded determinedly.

"Very well then," Death stated and waved a hand at the trio. With a wave power washing over them and changing their souls forever Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger disappeared from the afterlife.

"You will take care of them in your world won't you," Death stated more then asked to the now seemingly empty station.

"Of course," replied a blue-headed man that walked out of the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hana was a bright young girl with chocolate colored eyes and dark blonde hair almost bordering brown, which was unusual as the people of the Kou Empire tended to have dark hair like her parents who both had dark brown hair themselves. Her parents were nobles that were always busy with their work at the Royal Court. This resulted in Hana being left in the care of servants who had no desire to look after what they saw as a spoiled little girl.

With no one looking after her Hana would spend her time in the library of her family estate reading the days away. Her intelligence and drive for knowledge went unnoticed in her isolation so she had no tutor and was forced to learn everything by herself, including reading and writing. But while her being left to her own devises forced her to become smarter and learn how to take care of herself, Hana was naïve about the world and its dangers.

So it came as a surprise when the estate was attacked when she was seven. Scarred men dressed in dark clothes, who Hana identified as bandits from matching descriptions in books she's read, broke into the library frightening Hana from her scrolls. She let out a scream and tried to scramble away, but was grabbed by the ankle and dragged back.

She struggled against the bandit who held her when suddenly she felt a knife under her chin. "Stop struggling brat or I'll slit your pretty little neck," commanded the sickening voice of the man that held her.

She was pushed out of the library and led through the hallways, where she was horrified to find her family servant lifeless bodies littered the floors. She was finally dragged into the family living room. Her parents were on their knees each with a bandit behind them holding a sword to their throats.

Her father seeing her was outraged and turned to shout at the apparent leader who was standing in front of him, "She knows nothing! Release her at once."

"Ah ah ah, that's not how it works the Queen wants this to look like a massacre happened by bandits so we can't leave anyone alive. You understand no?" the leader asked even as with a gesture from his hands the men slit the throats of the two nobles.

Hana went into shock and became unresponsive so she didn't react when the bandit leader caressed her cheek. "She's a pretty one, would earn us a fortune if we sold her instead of killing her. You hear us girl, be thankful that we feel merciful," laughed the man.

The next week was a blur of horse riding, taunts, and being fed some of the grosses foods Hana had ever tasted. When Hana finally came out of her shock it was to the sight of a slave trader handing a sack of coins to the bandit leader. Then faster then she could comprehend in her newly state of awareness she was pushed into the traders arms and dragged to a cell.

"Have fun with the feral Fanalis girly," the slave trader cruelly taunted as he threw her in the cell where growling was hear.

Instead of hitting the dirt floor like she expected Hana was caught in the arms of a red headed boy her age.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern that contradicted his feral appearance.

"Yes, thank you. Are you really a Fanalis? I mean I read all about them and you must be as you have the red hair and eyes and the slave trader called you a Fanalis. Do you really have enhanced strength and sense? What that like and where are we?"

Hana rambled at a fast pace excited to meet a real Fanalis instead of just reading about them.

"Whoa slow down. I'm Ryan and yes I'm a Fanalis," the boy introduced himself with a touch of irritation in his tone at all the questions.

Hana blushed in embarrassment at forgetting her manners. "Sorry I get carried away sometimes. My name is Hana and it's a pleasure to meet you."

After the rough first impression the two got along better, but they still spent the rest of the night bickering more than talking.

The next day a dark purple-headed boy was thrown into the cell. Both Ryan and Hana went to help him up and grabbed the same hand by accident connecting three of them. Suddenly all the feelings of missing something Hana had had in the past made sense.

Hermione's memories were finally awake.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryan had always wondered if his mother loved him. She had been a slave before escaping where shortly afterwards she learned that she was pregnant with him. That and the fact that she never spoke of his father led him to believe that his sire (something in him rebelled at the thought of calling him father) was not a good man and that he had forced himself on his mother. This belief of Ryan had made him understanding when his mother pushed him away, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

His mother had been on the run after escaping her former master when she had fainted. A nomadic tribe found her and nursed her back to health, it was with them that she learned of her pregnancy. She stayed with the tribe till she gave birth where then she had planned to leave the babe, but as she had come to learn fate had another plan. When her son opened his eyes to show the world there crimson color to match the little hair he had was when she knew that she couldn't leave, as he was a fellow Fanalis.

Ryan grew up taking care of a sick mother who treated him coldly half of the time and like a distant relative the other half, in a village that hated the two red headed outsiders. Due to his life style the boy grew street smart and eventually turned the fact that he had to avoid the villagers into a game in which he would have to come up with more complicated ways to. All the games in the end made Ryan into a carefree strategist who could be responsible when needed.

The boy didn't need to take care of his mother but every time the thought of leaving her to fend for herself the feelings of regret and grief overwhelm him as if a part of his soul knows the consequences. So he put up with her demands that he uses his enhanced strength and sense, from his Fanalis heritage that she passed down to him, to hunt for their food.

At the age of seven Ryan was the man of the house and the strongest in the village, so it was understandable that he was surprised to be beaten by slavers while he was hunting. He had fought back and had injured several of his opponents, only to be caught by getting nicked by a poisoned knife.

"You injured my men so you will pay," the head slaver intoned as he raised his knife to strike down on Ryan. The boy closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come, his body too numbed by the poison to move. But Pain never came. Instead Ryan opened his eyes at the feeling of another body throwing themself over him to that the blow.

The sight of his mother, who had never been very nice to, gritting her teeth in pain from being stabbed in the back to protect him would haunt Ryan for life. Spitting out blood she glanced down at him, "Live my son…"

That day Ryan lost his mother after finally knowing that she loved him. He was put in chains to be made a slave because, as he learned later, the villagers had sold them out to the slavers and with his mother dead he was the only Fanalis they could sell, even if his young age and statues as a half-breed lower his value.

He spent the first month where he was locked up in a cell at the slave traders headquarters growling and attempting to attack any man that tried to enter or remove him from the cell. After acting like that a few times the slave traders started calling him, "The feral Fanalis." And Ryan did all he could to fit that role to try to discourage the to sell him.

One day after being there for a month he heard footsteps coming towards his cell so he started growling to scare the away. That when he heard a slaver speak, "Have fun with the feral Fanalis girly." Ryan eyes went wide with surprise in all his time here he had never been put into the situation of gaining a roommate. But he didn't have time to think about it as the cell door was opened and a dark blonde girl his age was tossed in.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern that contradicted his feral appearance, worried that the delicate looking girl was hurt.

"Yes, thank you. Are you really a Fanalis? I mean I read all about them and you most be as you have the red hair and eyes and the slave trader called you a Fanalis. Do you really have enhanced strength and sense? What that like and where are we?"

the girl rambled at a fast paced the minute that her eyes settled on him.

"Whoa slow down. I'm Ryan and yes I'm a Fanalis," Ryan introduced himself with a irritation at all the questions.

The girl blushed in embarrassment at forgetting her manners. "Sorry I get carried away sometimes. My name is Hana and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Something about the girl made it enjoyable to get under her skin so for the rest of the night Ryan riled her up while she disputed her annoyance with him, by the next day they were friends.

The next day also brought another roommate in the form of a dark purple-headed boy that was thrown into the cell cursing the whole time. Both Ryan and Hana went to help him up and grasped the same hand linking the three of them together.

Ryan finally understood all the foreign feelings that had guided him in his life. Ron was awake and he would not lose his chosen family a second time now that he had the strength to protect them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sindre was loved. He might not have a father but his mother loved him enough for it to not matter. She was a traveling performer and all she would tell him about his father was that, "He's an important man sweetie." And as much as Sindre was curious about his father he didn't put much importance into his as he had his mother.

The violet headed, amber-eyed boy grew up on the move traveling with his mother. He fell in love with discovering everything he could every time they came upon a different land. His mother, as an experience traveler, taught him bits of the different cultures of the places they stayed a along with a bit a reading and writing that she had picked up in her years. Along with all the wonders and education that came with traveling Sindre learned about the dangers. At a young age he learned how to pick the best travel routes, to spot and avoid slave traders, and to never travel alone as even his mother always made sure that they had travel companions. But he didn't complain, in fact he was so enthusiastic about learning the traveler's lifestyle that his mother was shocked at first than came to a dreaded realization of, "Oh Solomon, he's just like his father." All the while refusing to elaborate on what she meant to her son in fear that he really will turn out like his father.

But even with all the traveling and danger Sindre remained a lighthearted child who played pranks and helped others whenever he had the chance. He also had a rather odd talent of finding trouble without ever looking for it. Oh the tales of adventures he could tell because of that trait, it was too bad that everyone dismissed his stories as an overactive imagination at work do to moving too often to make friends.

So it came at no surprise to him that while traveling with his mother by caravan slave traders ambushed them. They must of had been experienced because they surrounded the small caravan completely leaving no openings for escape.

The seven-year-old violet-headed boy was pushed behind his mother when what looked like the leader of the band of slavers approached the mother-son duo.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" stated the slave trader with an intense look towards Sindre hair.

"Nothing that concerns you," replied the mother with a cold tone.

"I think it does. Not many have that hair color, in fact I can only recall one." The trader said with a nasty grin as he reached out to grab the boy.

"I won't let you take my son," his mother said as she slapped the slavers hand away from her boy. She then reached into her robes and withdrew two knifes, that she kept for emergencies, and took a firm stance in front of her son.

"I was going to let you live you stupid whore, but now I've changed my mind," the slave trader yelled in outrage. He unsheathed his sword and charged at the woman that dared oppose him.

Sindre was frozen in shock as his mother fought off a man that would do him harm. He was still as his mother got the upper hand in the fight and managed to harm her opponent. And he was locked in place as the slave trader turned a fair fight around by having his subordinates attack his mother all at once. But he was not frozen in place as his mother screamed with her last breathe as a sword was plunged into her heart, her eyes locked into his amber ones with a plea for him to run.

And so Sindre at the age of seven heeded his mother's plea and ran as fast as he could from the scene of his mother's murder. But he was not fast enough and soon was caught by the slave traders.

"This one will be very valuable if his father is who I think he is," declared the head slaver with a greedy look to the young boy that was at his mercy. Later Sindre would learn that his capturer words were true and he would curse his dame Luck, but for now he just wished that he had ran faster.

He was dragged, all night long, with the other captives from the caravan to the slave trader's hideout. But instead of being put in the same cell as them he was pushed in the direction of a far off cell, only to be throw in rather roughly.

Sindre landed on the ground and laid dazed until two separate hands came into his field of vision. Lifting his head a bit he was able to see that they belonged to two kids his age, a red headed boy and a girl with dirty blonde hair. Then all three of them were touching as the two had both grabbed one of his hands.

Harry cursed that the Potter Luck had followed him to his new life even when he wasn't a Potter anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry-no he was Sindre, rushed forward and caught his siblings of the heart in a hug, overwhelmed with joy at the sight of them.

"Mate, I'm glad to see you too but your choking us here," the red head who had to have once Ron croaked out from the tight embrace of his best friend and brother.

"Sorry Ron, Hermione," Sindre apologized as he stepped back for the hug, freeing the other two children.

"It's fine, trust me we understand and its Hana now and Ron is Ryan," corrected the only girl of the group.

"Oh right, I'm called Sindre in this life," the purple-headed boy answered with a sheepish grin.

With that the trio spent a few hours exchanging life stories, comforting and making fun of each other at the appropriate spots.

("Of course you would be a bookworm even without your memories.")

("Wait what do you mean that those bastards said the queen ordered your death?")

("So your stronger than Hagrid now.")

("She loved you in the end.")

("You have to tell me all the details of the places you visited.")

("So your unknown father is so big shot, well that just proves that the Potter Luck followed you")

After they had finished talking it was Ryan that decide to bring up the topic that they all had been avoiding. "So I hate to do this but anyone have any idea how to get out of this cell. I've tried already but the door is reinforced to stand up to Fanalis strength and I can't feel my magic."

"I don't think we have our magic in this world," replied Sindre upset at the lack of that part of him.

"That not completely true," Hana admitted a bit hesitantly drawing the boy's attention towards her. Swallowing back her nerves she explained with more confidents, "I read about magicians in this world, they even have a school in their own country. My point is that magic exists in this world and I overheard my parents call me a magician once."

The boys were rather shock and Hana could detect envy coming from them, not that she blamed them she would be envious too if they had their magic while she did not. But she knew that they didn't hold it against her, once she would have thought so but not anymore not since they proved to be her family.

"I don't doubt you but are you sure," questioned Ryan.

Hana looked conflicted but she held out her hand and said with up most confidence, "Lumos," causing a light to shine in her hand. She ended the spell with a smug smile aimed at her friends.

"So you can use magic, but what trick are you going to use to get us out of here?" challenged Sindre knowing if there was one thing about his female friend that would survive being reborn it would be to prove those who doubted her abilities wrong.

Sure enough Hana grabbed both boys by the arms with a determined expression, "I'm going to Apparate us," and with that said she spun on her heels. The trio disappeared with a crack, leaving on empty cell to the bafflement of the slave traders.

"Ahhh!" the trio screamed as they stumbled at the landing from being displaced. When Hana had apparated them she had forgotten to account for the rules of magic to be different from their former world. This fact combinded with all the new memories of places long gone lead to the trio landing in an unknown place in front of a dark looking temple that seemed to disappear into the clouds.

"I think this is a Dungeon," whispered Hana without looking away from the building in front of them.

Ryan swallowed, "You mean the ones that thousands of men go in but none come out?"

Getting a bad feeling Sindre grabbed hold of his friends and backed away from the temple. It was just bad luck that the cursed Potter Luck decided to act in the form of a rock under the purple-headed boy. A rock that caused him to trip and send himself forward towards the Dungeon, and it was the Potter Luck that made it so that he didn't let got of the other two children.

And so it was that the former Golden Trio was send their first adventure of this lifetime; into a dangerous Dungeon.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the trio woke up it was dark, so dark in fact that they couldn't see each other. They soon found out that they also couldn't make a sound. They were blind, mute, and deaf.

Ryan panicked first afraid of losing his friends a second time and so he waved his arms around in hope that he would hit them sooner rather than later.

Sindre wasn't bothered by the dark, having spent a good amount of his previous life childhood in a dark cupboard. He just decided to stay in one spot, trusting his friends to find him.

Hana panic was quickly pushed down as she analyzed the situation and her best options.

An arm hit Sindre in the face at around the same time that a ball of light lit up the room. Sindre gave Ryan an angry look, making him shrink back, while making sure his nose wasn't broken. Ryan shrinks back even more when Hana turned towards him with an expression that he had come to fear in his past life, her lecturing face.

Abandoning the sight of Hana trying to lecture Ryan with words, Sindre turned to get a good look at where they were. It was a large circular chamber that had multiple big holes, which appeared to be bottomless, in its floor and one exit. Looking around it appeared that the individuals who choose to enter the Dungeon had to get around the holes to the exit in the dark.

Not wanting to lose time in case that Hana got tired of holding up the light spell, Sindre tapped his two friends on the shoulders and gestured towards the exit.

"That was so not brilliant mate," Ryan stated once they were outside of the sound and sight depriving chamber.

"I can't believe you didn't think of using your enhanced senses to find us by smell instead of acting like an idiot," Hana started to rant as she stopped her light spell.

The red headed boy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Enough, now Hana is there any way to leave a Dungeon without finishing it?" questioned Sindre in an effort to get it out of the way as he doubted that there was.

"No, we need to get to the Djinn's room in order to leave," Hana deadpanned as she knew that he hadn't expected the answer to be anything else.

"Looks like the Golden Trio is going on another adventure," Remarked Ryan as they began walking down the hallway they had entered.

"Stop calling us that, you sound like Malfoy," Hana calmly ordered.

"Sorry dear," Ryan replied quickly not wanting to be compared to Malfoy.

It was until the trio realized that they had passed the same hallway three times that they came to the conclusion that they were in a maze and that they were going in circles. Sindre grimaced at the obstacle that they found themselves in as it brought back memories from his past life; bad memories that he had to push back in order to focus on the task at hand.

"Right Hana mark all turns we take with a color charm," Sindre ordered as they once again ventured into the maze.

They took a right and another right then a left only to hit a dead end. So they backtracked and took a right instead of left. They continued to travel the maze, backtracking when they hit dead ends. But in the end they were getting nowhere as they ran in circles.

Enrage Ryan punched one of the walls with all his strength. To the trio's surprise the wall crumbed displaying a corridor that wasn't tainted by Hana's color charms. The corridor led to a different section of the labyrinth that the trio hadn't explored yet. Repeating the same routine of wondering aimlessly and marking which turn they took resulted in the same manner, the group walking in circles. And again Ryan let his temper fly and destroyed a wall leading to another set of corridors.

Now the trio had in there last life followed the 'Once is Chance, Twice is Coincidence, Third Time is a Pattern' philosophy, but after all they had been through they modified it to 'Twice is a Pattern'. And after two walls being destroyed leading to new corridors it was a pattern.

"Ok That was two times that I've broken down the walls to find another corridor, so if you two don't have any objections I'm going to go break down some more walls," Ryan stated more then asked as he headed towards the wall, his arm already pulled back.

Hana and Sindre exchanged looks but didn't stop the red head as he destroyed another wall with his punch. To their surprise it wasn't another corridor that awaited them, but a large chamber full of doors.

There was five doors. A magnificent golden door decorated to fit for a king, a silver door that was beautifully carved, a bronze door with light decoration, a plain solid iron door, and small wooden door.

"I think we're supposed to choose a door," stated Hana uncertainly.

"In that case I want to tell you to pick golden door mate, but I'm not too sure," Ryan voice his opinion knowing that he had let the thought of fame and fortune cloud his judgment in the past.

"No it has to be the iron one, I remember that humanity was sometimes referred to as the iron race, the race that came after the golden, silver, and bronze races," Hana rambled her own answer.

Sindre in the mean time was studying the doors and thinking back to the earlier trials of the Dungeon in which they had to think outside the box to pass. Hearing Hana's explanation for her choice an idea formed in his mind. "But we aren't looking to find humanity," the violent headed boy said and walked towards the wooden door not knowing what made him so sure it was the right door. Hana and Ryan rushed to followed as the wooded door started to close once he had stepped inside.

The trio were shocked to realize that they were in a treasure room, even if everything was stone. Sindre spotted the tree items on displace in the center first and recognized them even when made of stone. With one touch of the items the whole room lit up as all stone turned in to treasure and a giant figure appeared.

The figure was a blue skinned man with red eyes and pointed ears. He had a third eye in the middle of his forehead on a head shaved of hair all but a dark flowing ponytail that stuck up in a gold casing in the upper back of the head. He had a thin mustache and goatee. He was bare of all cloth, but had on many golden jewelry and a dark smoke like tail replaced his legs.

"I am Ronove, Djinn of Death and Reincarnation of the 27th Dungeon. I have been waiting for you Master of Death or should I say Masters, So who among you shall be King." The huge figure spoke looking down on the three small children.

It was telling how much they had grown from their last life that Hana And Ryan didn't hesitant once in pushing Sindre forward.

"So you shall be my King. Do you have a Metal Vessel for me to reside in?" questioned the Djinn.

Sindre thought about refusing being the king but thought better of it and brought up his arm, displacing a thin silver bracelet with a violet jewel locked at the top. It had apparently belonged to his father who had gifted it to his mother before he was born and now it was the only thing he had of both of them.

"That will do, gather all that you want from this room for once I enter the Vessel you will have but a few minutes till the transportation circle activates," Renove said as he gestured towards the circle that lit up below their feets.

The trio hurried to gather up as much treasure as they could carry. They stopped at the three items that had originally attracted Sindre attention, the Deadly Hallows.

"We should each take one," Stated Sindre remembering that conversation with Death years before.

"Then the wand should go to Hana and you should keep the cloak," commented Ryan, as he knew how much the cloak meant to his friend.

"That leaves you with the stone, are you sure you can handle that," Hana said worried for the boy she loved. Sindre was also worried, as even if he wanted the cloak he knew the temptation of using the stone to talk to lost love ones and it's dangers.

"I'm sure, the dead deserved to rest without being disturbed and I am done being selfish enough to hurt my family," Ryan replied with determination, "And beside I have you guys to hit me in the head if I use it wrong."

With that said they grabbed their respected Hallow and waited as the circle lit up when Ronove entered his vessel.

With a flash the trio disappeared from the now crumbling Dungeon on another adventure.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I blame you for this, Sindre," stated Hana.

"What?" replied Sindre not understanding how she could blame him for the situation they were in.

"Hate to break it to you mate but I agree with Hana," Ryan said with an apologetic look to his friend.

"How in the world is this my fault?" asked Sindre with an eye twitch.

"Potter Luck," they deadpanned in union.

Sindre sweat dropped at their completely serious faces, while mentally he couldn't help but think that they might be right. His Luck had landed them in many bizarre situations before like the time they accidently won the Tour de France without ever entering or the time that they walked the runway at a fashion show, which would not have counted if it hadn't happened during a gender switch potion incident, and god only knows that the Little Green Men Fiasco couldn't have happened without outside interference.

Wait a minute was one of them dressed as a mime?

With another look Sindre revised his pervious thought, there was no 'might' the Potter Luck was definitely to blame. After all only his Luck could cause a Djinn powered transportation spell to land them smack in the middle of a freaking pirate ship filled with at least two dozen ragged men, who from the smell probably never hear of soap. Along with a pirate mime, can't forget the mime.

"So you have a plan right Hana?" questioned Sindre.

"Who do you take me for, of course I have a plan," an irritated Hana answered. "We just need to take out the captain of the ship and…"

"Shut up you snot nosed brats and act scared already," rudely interrupted a big brute of a pirate who judging from the hat was the captain of the crew.

"Why would we be scared? You guys are not that scary. Do these thugs scare you?" Sindre asked while looking at his friends. Hana was directing an unimpressed look at the pirates and Ryan was… Sindre faltered in his line of thought as he witnessed his friend having a silent conversation with the pirate mime with a completely serious face.

You know what he was just going to ignore what the red head was doing and focused on the friend who actually had a plan.

Hana had a certain gleam in her eyes as she grasped the Elder Wand in her hand and discreetly pointed it at the pirates. Sindre suddenly felt bad for the targets of her, having been at the end of her spell work before.

The pirate captain's grin turned to a confused look when his body suddenly started to rise up in the air over the baffled crewmembers to the edge of the ship.

"Who are you calling a snot nosed brat?" Hana asked with her eyes closed and a calm smile on her face as she released her spell on the captain, who dropped with a splash into the ocean. Who knew that all she needed to have better control of her magic was a good wand and idiot as a target to he anger.

There was a stunned moment of silent on the ship. Then all the pirates gave roars of anger and rushed towards the three young friends with their swords, knives, maces, and other types of weapons, including a rather thorny rose. Only to freeze in their tracks when a certain mime got in between them and acted like they were behind a wall.

Due to the turn of events the pirates were very surprised when Ryan was suddenly in front of them in time to grab two of the biggest pirates that had regained their wits enough to try to attack again by their shirts, and using his Fanalis superior strengths to throw them overboard. Then he turned to the mime and said and signed, "Thanks for the distraction."

Sindre sweat dropped at the antics of his red headed friend who could apparently speak mime enough to make a new friend.

Seeing the crowd of pirates shift from angry to disbelieve that a seven year old kid could throw grown men around like they were nothing, Sindre turned his attention away from his friend and towards them. Giving them a rather scary smile he advised them to, "Walk the plank yourselves or be thrown overboard." Without hesitations the pirates run to throw themselves off the ship, all but the mime, who was rather smug to see his former crewmates be push around for once.

Unknown to him Sindre had an aura of cold death surrounding him when he had told the pirates to scram that originated from his silver bracelet where Ronove was housed. This had frightened the pirates enough to have them flee for their lives.

On a Now pirate less pirate ship, not including the mime, the three seven year old friends stood. Sindre was the first to break the silent, "We just took over a Pirate Ship!"

At his exclamation the trio broke into mildly disbelieving laughter.

"With the help of a mime of all things," Hana choked out.

Sindre with eyes starting to tear up from laughing asked Ryan "What's his name anyways?"

"His name's Mime," replied Ryan shrugging his shoulders helplessly at his two friends incredulous looks.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I'm not that good at putting my ideas into words, so I'm really sorry that it took that long to update. But I have to let you guys know that as much as I want to continue this story it is very unlikely that I will update anytime soon if I do at all. So don't get your hopes up and again I'm really sorry for This.**


End file.
